crystal_story_iifandomcom-20200214-history
Dice
Dice is a type of armor in Crystal Story II. It improves steal chance (& quality) of the character, flee rate of the character, and monster drop chance (and quality?). *LUCKY! effect will stack if multiple Dice are equipped, according to the change log on the developer's website. **Only one Dice can be equipped per character *'Confirmed: Enemies that normally have a 100% chance of having a Grenade (R/S) to steal will instead have a Rocket to steal when stolen by a character with a Dice equipped in Hard mode. This has been tested!' **However, this effect does not always effect Grenades in drops; even when four Dice are equipped Stats A Dice can be sold in the shop in exchange for 2500 Gold (although you probably shouldn't), which is the same sell price as a Mirror, Monocle, and SP Ring. Acquisition *Wanted Quest : "Web Swing" (Port Breeze) ; *Mercenary Defense Lv7 ; *Dropped by: *(*can also be stolen from Frog King); *unconfirmed assumed to drop from Highguard; *unconfirmed suspected to drop from BAO; *unconfirmed suspected to drop from Holy Cow; *Dropped on Hard Mode: either by Giant Worm or Bolt; *Dropped on Hard Mode: either by Alkonost or Frost Chimera; *Dropped on Hard Mode: either by Frost Chimera or Froezen (maybe both) *Dropped on Hard Mode: either by Water Elemental or Froezen (Random player here: I got my 4th dice from a Hard Mode Turtle in the Small River area while beating on Frog King, so I can more or less confirm that drop. I was wearing the three other dice at the time.) (Second random player: I got my second dice from a Hard mode Turtle in Small River, wearing one dice.) Another random player who spent way too long trying to farm Dice: From my experience, the best places/monsters to farm for Dice (or, some other decent items as a bonus like Start All, Last All, Full Armor, Circlet) are the Holy Cow from Doom Lair, or Giant Worm from Mountain Cave/Cliffside, or Dune Worm from Desert/Zombie Cave/Tunnel. Also, when farming, definitely use the Sleep/Stun & then Steal & then Area/Group Damage strategy ''- it'll help you get more C''rystals'' (all these enemies drop/allow for stealing of C''rystals'', which you can then sell for extra profit). To make farming faster, also consider equipping ''Booster and/or Start All, or if you don't have them then at least maximise your SPD (use other SPD increasing items, or prioritize using your SP to upgrade your SPD stat) - this will allow you to attack earlier, minimise damage suffered and thus spend less time per fight, and thus ultimately make farming faster and slightly less grindy :) See also: List of enemy species Note: A third random player also developed aunconfirmed theory: "Item drops be specific to monsters, but, rather, based on the location and difficulty. An exception would be bosses that carry items like RS Fury, etc." "If you're looking for Dice, it's best to farm locations rather than bosses. This will give you more SP/Gold while simultaneously netting you the item you seek. This list is incomplete, but the areas listed are definite places to find Dice as a drop." (*see?) Another set of observations from a fourth random player: "I've gotten 4 sets of Dice from doing Abyss runs on Hard mode. Probably drop about 20% of the time. From what I've observed from equipping various amounts (0, 1, 2 and 4), it seems that Dice improves you steal chance from about 1/3 fail to about 1/5 fail. I haven't fled yet. In terms of items stolen, I don't think it improves the quality. It seems that the items an enemy carries are generated at the start of a battle and you get to take one per steal. However, in terms of drops, Dice also improves the chances you'll get one item per enemy slain. With 4 Dice, I get 1 item per enemy about 95% of the time. I think with 0 Dice, it's about 1/3 of the time I'll get an item, and with 1 Dice, it's about 1/2 the time. Dropped Item generation does not appear to be affected by Dice, but if you get more items, likelihood is good you'll also get better items per run. I'm currently working on a theory that is "normal dropped items" like Scrap Metal, Mana Potions, Healing Potions and even Revives; "Components dropped" and then "Better Dropped Items" including Elemental Gems, Armors, Rubies, Sapphires, Topazes, Aquamarines, Dice, Boosters, etc. In my 15+ Abyss runs, I've had about 5-6 Rubies, 6-8 Sapphires, 4 Boosters, 4 Dice, no Mirrors, 1 Monocle, 8 Full Armors, and a bunch of other good things. Note: Obtaining Dice w/o doing Hard Mode runs from fifth random player. "I was able to farm it by doing Battle Arena's "Snowy Chillers" and "The Big 3" repeatedly. I used the Dice I have gotten from Wanted Quest on Port Breeze for better chance of getting one. When I got my first Dice on it, i immediately equip it and doing it again until I get another one and the repeat the process until I got four of it. I was able to farm other things i needed like Full Armors, Start All, Monocles, and other things as well as gems like Topaz and Aquamarine. By doing the "The Big 3" on Battle Arena many times given that you have already 4 Dices, you will having better chances of getting those Ruby and Sapphire as well." Category:Armors